One sky
by ryulala
Summary: The world is never at peace. Light and dark will never balance.But one girl will change the fate of everyone;including the Demon prince.
1. The First World Radidant Garden part 1

One sky

Chapter 1: The first world; Radiant Garden [Part 1]

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky. One sky, one destiny. _

[Namine's POV]

I counted the stars in the sky. There weren't many but they outshine in the darkness. I close my eyes, letting the breeze drift me of to dreamland. As I closed my eyes, shadows appeared. They were covered in total darkness, lurking in Twilight Town, my homeland. The shadows were destroying the town, burning down anything that got in their way. But what surprised me the most was the light. It came from a woman. Her hair as bright as lemon, eyes blue as the sky, skin fairly white. She looked like an angel but she was more than that, she was a goddess. She was the only source of light among those shadows.

"Mom." I could hear the soft whisper I murmured.

"Mom! I'm here!" She couldn't hear me. The light, it's fading.

"Mom! Don't go! I missed you!" I reached out my hand to hers but it was too late. The light was already gone.

I opened my eyes, running away form my nightmare. Hikaru was lying beside me, soundly asleep; I leaned in to Hikaru and laid my hands over his chest. He was a normal little brother, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, just like me, but he was special. He has no heart. I couldn't feel the rising and sinking of his chest. I couldn't hear any heartbeat.

~_3 years later_~

"Say 'Ah!'…"

"Ah…."

"You too, Hikaru."

"Ah…."

"Good. Your check up's done. You can go now." My father, Ansem, was always doing check ups for us everyday. I understand that he wants us to be healthy but why day after day? I couldn't understand that part.

Immediately after the check up, Hikaru went straight up to his room, secluding himself once again. He's been acting like this since the incident 3 years ago.

He was scared when I told him about his heart. It wasn't like others. It wouldn't beat. He wasn't surprise; only fear could be read on his face.

As for me, my name is Namine Kuromi. My family is currently living in Twilight Town, where magic is most significant. What can I say, you can't survive without magic! Every single person here is gifted. Some may be able to speak with animals while some might be able to fly. Even though they're gifted in many ways, they look human. They don't grow tails, horns, wings; nothing. This is a place where humans live. When I first got here I was awed by their talents. That changed when I was told to have a special talent too.

My brother and I have the gift to alter memories. A rare one indeed but it exists. Hikaru could erase memories, leaving them nothing but their mind to create new ones. I could rearrange and change them. Their memories might not be what they seem. But to every gifted human, there must always be a weakness. As for us, blindness is our weakness. My father told us that our talents are special and we can only use them for emergencies. The words that he said to both of us stayed in my mind.

"There is no happiness in using our talents, only fear of what may come." What was my father trying to say? What will happen if we use too much? What does he mean by fear? I hated having these questions. They make me so confused but Hikaru; he doesn't seem concern at all.

[Normal POV]

"It seems as though Hikaru is getting closer in finding out the truth. I couldn't bear to look him in the eye. If only, there was a soulless body. I could use it, but that'll be wrong. I'm confused. Help me Zexion. What should I do?"

Zexion, a silver haired boy, look him in the eye. He was probably about the same age as Hikaru but holds great knowledge. "There is nothing we can do. That is his fate."

Ansem's worried looked faded into nothingness. "I see. So, I have to tell Hikaru that he's not supposed to live? He's a fake? He's a heartless person? Is that what I have to say?" His voice rose when he got to the last sentence.

Zexion rolled his eyes. He averted his gaze to the shadow. Ansem's voice brought attention. He quickly shut the door and all windows, preventing eavesdrop of unwanted visitors.

"There is no need to shout. Let fate decide."

[Namine's POV]

I was stargazing. Watching the many stars which lit the night sky like candles in a dark room. But I was interrupted by a loud 'boom' which surprisingly came from my father's laboratory.

I assumed it was the door, but what capture my attention the most was Hikaru. Why was he there? I stood up and crept towards Hikaru. He noticed me and started running. Droplets of water fell from his face. Was he crying? But why? I chased after him, thinking he was heading home but my intuition was wrong.

He wasn't going home. I kept my pace and chased after him. He was heading for the tram station.

"Hikaru! Wait! Where are you going?" I shouted at the top of my voice. But that didn't stop him. He didn't turn to look back. He kept running.

I stopped to catch my breath. "Hikaru, Come back!"

I couldn't stop him. I tried to catch up with him but I felt my energy draining every second. My body felt so heavy. I found myself collapsing onto the hard cement.

"Hikaru…"

[Hikaru's POV]

I have no idea where I 'm going. These tears wouldn't stop falling. My father, why did he say that? I stopped to look back. No one was following me.

I hesitated. It's either back home where I'll have to endure my 'fake' life or another world where anything can happen. I walked towards the tram station. It's usually packed with people either day or night but today was different.

Many different trams were at the station, waiting for passengers to board them. These trams were self-operated. That's the power of magic.

Each tram had different symbols on the front. There was one that had the symbol of Mickey Mouse, another with the symbol of a black castle. Mickey Mouse or the black castle? I pondered on my decision. This was a tough choice. I decided to board the tram with the castle symbol. I wonder, where might this tram lead me to?

I board the tram, feeling lonely with no one but myself in the tram. I sat on the seat and turned to look out the window.

The once bright and orange sky turned into crimson red. The smell of orange blossoms changed into the stench of blood. The tram stopped just in time as I was about to puke.

I waited for the door to open and when it did, my legs wanted to run. This was Radiant Garden, where demons roam the world. A shadow emerged from nowhere welcoming me with open arms. Its sharp claws sparkled in the dark.

I hesitantly stepped out of the train."Come. Follow me, little _human_ boy." His tone was menacing as he emphasizes on the word 'human'.

The shadow lunged towards me, grabbing both my hands, clenching them with his sharp claws. I could feel one of his claws sink deep into my skin causing blood to spill.

"Where are you taking me?" My voice, loud, yet it was obvious I was frightened.

"Hell."


	2. The First World Radiant Garden part 2

Chapter II: The first world; Radiant Garden part II

[Namine's POV]

The sun rays shimmer through the blinders in my room. I felt comfort below me in stead of the hard ground.

"Hikaru!" I rose from my sanctuary. I couldn't control my legs. They wouldn't stop searching for him. I didn't know what to do.

"Namine!" I could feel heavy footsteps rushing towards me.

"Dad…Hikaru, he's gone…" I tried talking in proper sentences but only broken ones were heard.

My father's expression changed. I couldn't read them but I know he wasn't pleased with the news. He helped me up as my frail legs didn't feel like standing.

"Namine, stay here. I'll find Hikaru, I promise." He carried me to my room, laying me on my bed. With that, he kissed my forehead.

"I promise, I'll bring him back." I heard the footsteps wither, following with a loud 'bang' from the door. He was gone.

I quickly stood up and dressed myself in appropriate attire. It's not right for me to wait for him. I was the one who caused this, not my father. I should be responsible. I took a piece of paper and pen, wrote down a quick note of my whereabouts and placed it on the table. I took my backpack along, filled with bandages, canned food, a bottle of water and a flashlight. The necessities needed for any adventure. Finding Hikaru was an example of a thrilling adventure to me.

I locked the door behind me. That was when I went blank. What am I supposed to do now? I didn't come up with any plan or strategies to finding Hikaru, and yet I felt so ready. I scratched my head and that brought me to the incident yesterday.

"The tram station!" I exclaimed to myself. It was the place where Hikaru was last seen! I scrambled to the tram station, hoping that Hikaru would be there.

But hoping wasn't enough. The Tram station was over pouring with people. It was not an easy task to search for a small boy in such a crowded place. He could be anywhere!

I scanned the crowd for any blondes but most of them were women. I looked around once more and spotted someone who would know Hikaru's whereabouts.

I approached the ticket counter and rang the silver bell located on the desk.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

A tall man with brown moustache and round spectacles appeared behind the counter.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" He leaned in closer to hear my answer.

"Have you seen a small boy, six years of age and having the same features as me?"

This time, he leaned in closer as if he hadn't been closed enough. His nose was pressing against the glass which separates us from the 'in and out.' Scratching his moustache, he leaned back.

"He went to Radiant Garden"

The short answer startled me.

"Radiant Garden? Isn't that the Demon world?"

He looked insulted. He didn't reply. The sudden change in the colour of his eyes sent me away form the counter. His eyes were bloody, teeth as sharp as a tiger's. A demon.

I backed away, turning around, wondering about the demon's answer. Is Hikaru in Radiant Garden? This was not the time to hesitate. From now on, no hesitating.

I've got to make a decision." Radiant Garden, here I come."

I waited for the tram to Radian Garden. It wasn't long until I remembered something. Demons. I have to disguise myself as a demon.

I searched for the nearest costume shop, hastily making my way to the shop. I looked high and low for any demonic features but there weren't any. No demon tails, horns, wings but there was the dog ears.

"Poot! Poot! Poot!"

The tram! I blindly picked anything from the shop and paid the cashier, making my way to the tram.

"Phew! Just made it!"

The tram started moving. I sat down and put on the disguise that I picked.

"The dog ears?" Could've been better. Oh well.

I got comfortable in my seat and watched as the sky began to change. White clouds were no longer hovering in the blue sky. Black fogs replaced the clouds while red paint spilled over the blue skies.

Twilight Town, which I thought was the perfect replica of other worlds, was proven to be wrong. Each world has a speciality to it. Twilight Town, a world filled with mortals, gifted in every way. Radiant Garden, demonic, it was rumoured to be. Destiny Island, peaceful, beautiful; more like heaven if you were to ask me. But, what about 'that' world?

The brooding of other worlds, made me forget where i was. The tram stopped. Passengers stood up from their seat, changing into their true form. This magic is known as changeling. One of the most common in all worlds as people would do anything to master this act.

I stepped out of the train. My eyes, wandering everywhere. This was Radiant Garden. A hell of a world. I thought back on my main objective which is to find Hikaru, not being a tourist. I felt lost here. Where in the world could Hikaru be? I spotted a ticket counter, approaching it cautiously. The same man appeared from behind the counter, grinning like a devil.

"May I help you, Ma'am?"

His eyes were flaming, teeth as shiny as a diamond.

"My brother. Where is he?"

I cut off the details, assuming he's the same person I encountered previously in Twilight Town.

He handed me a piece of paper with bright, red words written on it.

'You're invited to Radiant Falls'

I read through the message once more. Was Hikaru at Radiant Falls? I looked up from the paper, feeling the need to thank the man or demon but he was not in sight.

I shrugged the matter off my shoulders. I followed the 'black bricked road' which lead me to the town. Demons were busy hanging up streamers, balloons and all sorts of decorations. I wonder what they're preparing for.

A man, no, demon, was ordering a group of demons to put up a banner. I couldn't read what the banner said but I saw a glimpse of it, having the letters's-t-r-u-g'

Strug? Never heard of that before. I approached him after he was done.

His features came into view as I draw nearer. He had a tail longer than his hand, foot larger than any elephant. He turned to face me as soon as he noticed I was staring at him. I took out the piece of paper and pointed out the words 'Radiant Fall' on it.

"Ah! Radiant Falls! So, you're invited eh? You best get ready soon, the party's almost starting. If you don't know where it is, just follow the 'black bricked road'. It'll lead you there."

He went back to his work, shouting at the demons. No wonder. They placed it upside down. I let out a small giggle sending glares at me. I picked up my pace and followed the directions I was given.

It was tiring following the road. Who knows where it might lead to? The bustling town was now out of my sight; silence filled the atmosphere, making me feel more frightened than before.

The closer I got to my destination, the darker it became. It soon got too dark to see. This scene…it was familiar.

I could feel the lurking of shadows in front of me beckoning me to go further down the road. I set my eyes down onto the black road, avoiding their gaze. I walked a few metres further and stopped as I heard music flowing through my ears.

I looked up to see the entrance of a castle. This must be Radiant Falls. A smile crept on my face. I finally found it. I walked towards the entrance but stopped. This wasn't just a normal invitation to the castle, it was a ball.

The foyer was lit by dozens of candles in every corner of the castle, with the chandelier being the main source of light. Every deman and dewoman were dressed in their best. Their demonic features stood out the most catching the attention of many.

My face turned red to see most eyes on me. I turned on my heels, feeling their eyes on my back. I couldn't go in there! Especially not in this!

I hid in one of the shrubs outside the castle, hatching up a new plan. There must be a back door or some sort of 'secret entrance' into this castle. This is a castle, we're talking about. There are many possibilities.

I shove my head out of the bush, checking if the coast is clear. There was no one in sight at the moment. This was my chance.

I stepped out of the shrub, searching for any other entrance. I leaned against the wall of the castle. It was dark and I hated the dark. I have to find another way in.

I placed my hand on the wall, trailing it as I walked. This was my only guidance. It was long before I bump against something. It was blocking the path for me. I brought my hands to the obstacle in front of me.

It wasn't anything ghostly, it was human. I felt the warmth that I yearned the most at times like this. I couldn't let go. No matter how much I wanted to stay in that position, my obstacle doesn't want to.

He grabbed my wrist, clenching it tightly. I couldn't see his face but I could see the outlines of his horns on his head. But what intrigued me were those cerulean blue eyes that sparkled in the dark.

"Look what I've caught. A stray demon." His tone was imperious but his voice, angelic.

He tousled my hair, as though searching for something. He slid off my dog ears and held it in his hands.

He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear.

"Or human?"

He found out. This is the end.

**Reviews get better, so does the story. Pls! I need to polish my diamond!**


	3. Radian Garden fall or rise

Chapter III: Radiant Garden; fall or rise

Was this really the end? Do I fall here? I don't believe this. I'm not going to.

I snatched my ears from him, putting it back on. I pushed him aside and ran towards the back of the castle. I have not accomplished my mission yet. I shot a glance at the demon, thinking he was chasing after me but there wasn't anyone behind me.

Where could he have gone? I didn't want to know the answer. All I know is that I'm free from him. I ran as fast as I could, almost reaching the end. Almost there, just a few metres more.

'Thud'. I fell. I didn't make it.

Tears welled up in my eyes. My fragile body couldn't move anymore. I'm too weak to continue.

"Hikaru…" I muttered. My lips parched from the lack of water.

Memories of Hikaru flashed in my mind. I couldn't even say goodbye to my father, most importantly, my brother. My cup of happiness. The one who has been making my smile everyday.

Soon, I'll be found. Captured by that mysterious demon, eating my flesh for its meal.

I can see it now. The light, its coming closer. I tried lifting up my hand, reaching for the light but in stead, the light was reaching for me.

I felt my body being lift up, fluttering in the air like a butterfly. Someone was carrying me. I looked up seeing my left hand being held by another hand. It felt warm.

It was the same warmth I felt when I met him. Could it be?

The rooftop came into view. Carefully, the demon made a nice landing. I stood up on my feet as soon as I felt the hard ground. I still didn't trust him.

Stepping away from him while his back was facing me, I took out the flashlight and shone it on him. He made a slow turn. Slow but elegant. I felt the loud thumping of my heart.

I can finally see him. The whole of him. Part of me was excited but I was more to being defensive as he could be attacking me once he sees me.

He completed the turn. There he was the demon. I traced his body with the light. He had wings of a gargoyle's. Spreading to almost two metres long, both of which are as black as the bricked road. His horns protrude in the light as it was surrounded by a thick layer of spiked blonde hair.

His clothes were ragged, torn, mostly on his shirt with red ink spilling almost half of his clothing. Though his appearance was frightening, his eyes made the situation less perturbing.

They were cerulean, the colour which meant calmness but his eyes showed sorrow. He was in pain. I took a step forward, wary of his actions. He didn't move an inch. He didn't seem harmful. Maybe, I could wash the sorrowful feeling away.

Once I got close enough, I reach for his hand, sliding my fingers through his. He allowed my fingers to intertwine with his, feeling the warmth once more. I gazed into his eyes; he did the same, gazing into mine.

"Who are you?" I murmured, my voice confiding with the wind.

"The Death Prince." His answer stunned me. He was serious, showing no sign of amusement.

"Why death?" Even with a serious expression, I have a feeling that was not his true name.

He averted his gaze to the blood-red sky. "Why am I talking to a human?"

I let out a grunt. That was rude of him. Why are humans hated so much by the demons?

"What's wrong with talking to a human?"

He turned back to me with an expression which was hard to read.

"Humans are our enemies. They treat us as mutants, exiled us from our own homeland. They don't understand the meaning of love. They only know death. It's my job to show the true meaning of 'love'."

I couldn't understand the last sentence. He didn't show humans the true meaning of love, he showed them death.

"How? By killing them? You made the innocent suffer. Those who don't deserve to die shouldn't die. Not all humans hate demons." I tried to make him understand that it was time to let his past go. Keeping it locked inside his heart only made him suffer more.

"Please, tell me your true name." He was hiding his true emotions; he didn't want to express them. I need to do something. His depression is making my heart lose its strength. I wonder why.

There was a long pause. Once again, silence had come. Why wasn't he answering?

"Roxas." The bitterness of his voice faded. I could feel my heart skip a beat as he said his name.

Roxas. A name imprinted in my heart for as long as I could live. I returned his response with my own name.

"I'm Namine." I couldn't think of anything to say after that. Saying my name wasn't that tough before but now it seems harder as he locked his gaze onto mine. This feeling, I've never felt it before.

I never wanted to leave his side but there was a strong force pulling me away from him. I felt pain as the force was stronger than before. I turned to see shadows, enclosing the rooftop. Could this be a trap? No, it can't be.

"Well done, my prince. You've accomplished your task. You may go." Roxas bowed to a man with long, silvery hair with eyes, glowing in the dark.

This was a trap. My feelings didn't reach him. I felt the urge to cry but I fought back, I couldn't cry here. Not now. The man lifted my head, his eyes, scanning my face.

"A human. My luck seems to be rising." I wasn't looking him eye to eye, my gaze was on Roxas. He didn't leave. The man was annoyed with my attitude as it wasn't respectful to not look into the eye of a _higher authority_. He turned, his hair slapping my face. That hurts. Who could've known that even his hair was sharp? He strides towards Roxas, giving him the sign to leave. But it didn't work. Roxas stayed put. Was he worried about me?

He grumbled under his breath, looked up and turned his attention towards me. A devilish grin crept on his face. He was strolling towards me, a weapon in his hand. Where did that come from? Putting that question aside, what's going to happen to me?

His strolling turned to dashing. I struggled to free myself form the tight grasp of the shadows but I was weak. I closed my eyes, preparing for my death but the pain which I was expecting didn't come. Am I dead? I slowly opened my eyes, hoping to see light but what I saw was brighter than light. It was Roxas's eyes. Had he save me from my death?

The tight grasp of the shadows were gone. Not only that, the ground too. I looked down seeing the overview of Radiant Garden. It was beautiful. Demons may be roaming this world but the world stays the same. I was distracted by the view that I didn't notice I was sinking in the air. I set my gaze on Roxas. He was hurt. His arms had a wound which spewed out blood, staining his shirt. I couldn't bear seeing him in pain.

"Roxas, we need to land now." He didn't stop. He kept flying, balancing both of our weight in total. I could imagine the pain his suffering. I hugged him, stroking his hair, comforting him like my mother once did to me. This was all he needed. He slowly descended, landing nearby the tram station. The landing was swift, but he tumbled as we landed.

He was panting. His wound was open, spewing more blood than before. I settled down, searching my backpack for bandages. Luckily I came prepared. I wrapped his wound, closing it before he dies due to loss of blood. After wrapping the wound, he began closing his eyes, drifting of to sleep. I lay down beside him, looking at the sky. The colour was different in Twilight Town but they're the same sky. We may be living in different worlds, but we're connected, we share the same sky.

My eyelids became heavy; as it falls I could feel the hole in my heart recovering. I felt whole.

[Normal POV]

"That Roxas! How could he betray his own father?" The man with the silver hair slammed the table with his fist. A shadow walked towards him, trembling as he walked.

"But your majesty, he was hurt severely during his last mission which means he was half-conscious." The shadow kneeled down, staring on the floor. The man grinned, laughing resentfully. He was satisfied of what was said, leaving the room which he was in.

"It'll be soon when he wakes up."

[Roxas POV]

I opened my eyes, feeling the soft grass beneath me. Where am i? I sat up, the pain fading away. All I remember was the duel I had between me and a group of humans. I remembered how I slaughtered them, slashing their heads of as they plunged towards me with their rakes. They had stolen my father's precious treasure which I failed to find.

I looked at my arm. It was wrapped with a white cloth which healed me miraculously. I wonder who did it. I scanned the area I was in. I could hear the whistling of the tram, chattering of people and the squawking of the raven. I wasn't in my room, cuddling my soft pillow, snuggled in my warm blanket. In stead, I was in the forest nearby the tram station, all alone.

I turned to my right, finding a human girl. This aroused my curiousness. I stealthily stood up, not wanting to wake up the human girl. I drew my weapon, its sharp blade glistening in the luminous red light. It's against the law for any demon to be found with a human girl. I raised my blade, ready to strike but stopped in my tracks.

I felt remorseful. How could I not kill this girl? What chemistry do I have with this girl? I have never felt this way before, I hated it. As I was beginning to strike into the depths of the human girl's heart, she rubbed her eyes, waking up from her slumber. She glowed in the light making my heart flutter. Why?

Once she opened here eyes, I got into position. No time for dilly-dallying, I'm the prince, and as a prince, I have to obey the rules my father has set for me. 'Kill any human in sight'. One of the most crucial rule, unbreakable as severe consequences would be waiting if I disobey this one. The girl stood up, but not backing away. Why was she not afraid of me?

"Roxas! Where did you get that?" Her voice was melodious, soft, making me feel weird things in my heart.

Wait a minute. Did she just say 'Roxas'? No one, other than my family members, calls me Roxas. I would never give my name to anyone who I don't trust. But how did she know?

"You! How do you know my name?" I tried to sound frightening but it came out in a tone of curiosity.

The girl frowned. I didn't expect that. She came closer, not afraid of the weapon I held in my hand. She took my right hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. She gazed into my eyes as I did to hers. I remembered this scene. It was on the rooftop. She was helping me, telling me that I wasn't lonely. Namine that was her name.

Her blue eyes mirrored mine, only hers was a lighter blue, the colour of the blue sky which once enveloped Radiant Garden. As soon as I saw her eyes, I felt a special attachment towards hers. I never wanted to leave her side.

"Namine." I muttered. She smiled, so did I, which never once happened before.


End file.
